myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
AstroblastFan5 Pictures
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo, so you can’t see it in real life. Background AstroblastFan5 Pictures was a movie company of the AstroblastFan5 franchise, founded in 1979. The company was currently independent. In 1985, they brought Gulf+Western Industries (then current owners of Paramount Pictures). On 1995, Paramount Communications was dissolved and merged into Viacom, so they owned TimeWarner (now WarnerMedia). In 1997, where AstroblastFan5 owns 48% of Greenyworld Studios, VHS/DVD releases of Greenyworld Pictures was now owned by AstroblastFan5 Home Video (now AstroblastFan5 Home Entertainment), so some Greenyworld Pictures movies will be owned by AstroblastFan5 Pictures. On 2002, the company brought 39% of GoAnimate (now Vyond). From 2012 to 2016, the company was purchased by DHX Media, but discontinued in 2016. All of the movies are distributed via WarnerMedia and AT&T. AstroblastFan5 Pictures 1st Logo (1980-2005) Logo: Just an in-credit saying the company name. Variant: At the start of The AstroblastFan5 Movie, “Presents...” is under the company name. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Mostly found on the credits of films from 1980 to 2005. It was first seen on The AstroblastFan5 Movie. Editor’s Note: In-credits generally feel weak for companies, but this was their first logo from the movie division. 2nd Logo (1981-1995, 1997-2005) Same as the 3rd variant of the 2nd AstroblastFan5 Productions logo. (1986-2003) Logo: On a starry purple sky, we see a white, outlined circle zooming in. In the circle, the green fill fades in, and Comet and Red came in the circle. Comet says “Hi! I’m Comet, and this is Red.”, he looks at Red and Comet says “Come on, the movie is starting.”. The circle zooms in closely as Comet and Red then stands, showing into them in a green background. Comet says “Hey everyone, come here!” and the others (Doraemon, Saoirse, Stella, SpongeBob) came in, now showing Comet, Red, Saoirse, Stella and SpongeBob. Suddenly, the 1976-2005 AstroblastFan5 logo (which includes an orange circle, with a white outline, with the word “AF5” in white, and with two words “ASTROBLASTFAN5“ curved with two dots) zooms in and the word “Pictures” (in a yellow script font) writes in under the logo. The ® symbol/byline fades in underneath. Then, the characters now smile. Bylines: * (1986-1995) Bylineless * (1995-2001) A Time Warner Entertainment Company * (2001-2003) An AOL Time Warner Company FX/SFX: The outlined circle zooming in, the green fill fading in, Comet and Red coming in the circle, Comet saying “Hi! I’m Comet, and this is Red.”, he looks at Red and says “Come on, the movie is starting.”, the circle zooming in closely as they stand, showing into them in a green background, Comet saying “Hey everyone, come here!” and the others coming in, the AstroblastFan5 logo zooming in, the word “Pictures” writing in, the characters smile, the ® symbol fading in, the byline fading in (only for the 1993-2003 variant). Music/Sounds: Some vocals, with The AstroblastFan5 Show theme playing over it when the circle zooms in closely. Availability: Seen on The AstroblastFan5 Movie 2-5, The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes to Paris, The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes to New York, The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes Wild!, SpongeBob Around The World, Doraemon (1992 movie) and The Adventures of Cuphead & Mugman. Editor’s Note: This is a well-liked logo for AF5 fans who loved movies and a favourite to many fans. 3rd Logo (1988) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. This was only found on Red of Darkness. However, some VHS/DVD prints would be replaced by the previous or the next logo. It was hard to find nowadays. Editor’s Note: None. 4th Logo (1994-2005) Nicknames: ”The AF5 Filmreel”, “The Clips At The Beginning“ Logo: We see some clips from The AstroblastFan5 Show. The camera zooms out to see a filmstrip (but still with the clip, but more clips on it), set on a white-blue gradient background. The filmstrip circles round and round, until it files away. The AstroblastFan5 logo spinning/zooming in slowly, it shines as the background turns black. The word “PICTURES” (in white) fades in under the logo. Then, the ® symbol/byline fades in underneath. Byline: * (1994-1995) Bylineless * (1995-2001) A Time Warner Entertainment Company * (2001-2004) An AOL Time Warner Company * (2003-2005) A TimeWarner Company Variants: * A bylineless variant exists. * A still variant exists. * On Red Leaves the Show, the background fades to the opening of the film as the logo fades out. FX/SFX: The clips, the camera zooming out to see a filmstrip, the filmstrip going round and round and flying away, the AstroblastFan5 logo spinning/zooming in slowly and shining as the background turns black, the word “PICTURES” fading in, the ® symbol/byline fading in. Music/Sounds: A film projector sound. If the camera zooms out to see a filmstrip, then a synthesized majestic fanfare was heard. There are whooshes. Availability: Seen on The AstroblastFan5 Movie 6-8, The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes to Las Vegas, The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes to London, The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes Looney!, Valentine’s is Never Going to Be There, Poppy Cat, The Blues: Jay, Jake and Jim, Doraemon 2, The Odd Movie, An AstroblastFan5 Christmas and Red Making Chocolate Pudding At 4 AM: The Movie. The still variant was seen at the end of the films, but some 2006-present prints would have the still version of the Warner Bros. Pictures logo after it. The fading variant was seen on Red Leaves the Show. Editor’s Note: This logo is a favourite as many. 5th Logo (1995-2016) Same as the 7th variant of the 6th AstroblastFan5 Productions logo. 6th Logo (2000-2014) Nicknames: “The Mountain“, “The AF5 Mountain” Logo: Same as the 1986-2002 Paramount Pictures logo, but the text reads “AstroblastFan5“ instead of “Paramount” and the byline is described below. There are AstroblastFan5 characters on the mountain. Bylines: * (2000-2001) A Time Warner Entertainment Company * (2001-2004) An AOL Time Warner Company * (2006-2014) A TimeWarner Company * (2012-2014) A DHX Media Company Variant: A still variant exists. FX/SFX: Same as the 1986-2002 Paramount Pictures logo. Music/Sounds: The 1986-2002 Paramount Pictures theme, or mostly none. Availability: Seen on The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes to The Jungle, AstroblastFan5 vs Video Brinquedo (a.k.a. The AstroblastFan5 Gang vs The Cheap Animated Movie Rip-Offs), AF5 Star Wars and more. The 2006-2014 variant was seen on Billy & Mandy’s Gruesome Robot Adventures. The still variant was seen at the end of films, but some 2096-present prints would have the still version of the Warner Bros. Pictures logo after it. Editor’s Note: None 6th Logo (2002-2005) Nickname: “Comet and Red” Logo: On a blue sky background with clouds and a cloudy floor, a flash appears and grows bigger. Then, as the flash dies out, we see Comet and Red. The 1976-2005 AstroblastFan5 logo zooming/spinning in between Comet and Red. “pictures” fade in under the logo and the ® symbol/AstroblastFan5 Entertainment byline fades in underneath. All texts is in white. FX/SFX: The flash growing in and out, and also dies out to see Comet and Red, the AstroblastFan5 logo zooming/spinning in, ”pictures” fading in under it, the ® symbol/AstroblastFan5 Entertainment byline fading in. Music/Sounds: An orchestral theme. Later used by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment in 2005. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on In A Nutshell and more. Editor’s Note: None. 7th Logo (2006-2016) Logo: On a green background, we see a blue rectangle (with a yellow outline) flipping in. Next, the word “AstroblastFan5“ (in red) zooms out by letter by letter. This is resembling the current logo. Next, Comet and Red comes to see the logo. Suddenly, the background changes to orange, red, blue, light-pink. Then, the word “PICTURES“ (in white) fades in under the logo. Finally, Comet and Red smiles. The ® symbol/byline also fades in underneath. Bylines: * (2006-2016) A TimeWarner Company * (2006, 2011) Bylineless * (2012-2016): A DHX Media Company Variants: * A still variant exists. * Some films would have the print logo on the scrolling credits. * The variant without Comet and Red exists. * It has a strange filmed variant, unlike Nelvana and GoAnimate Pictures. It was appeared on a Slovenian 35mm print of The AstroblastFan5 Movie 10. FX/SFX: The rectangle flipping in, the word “AstroblastFan5“ zooms out by letter by letter, Comet and Red coming, the background changing colours, the word “PICTURES” fading in, Comet and Red smiling, the ® symbol/byline fading in. A mix of 3D animation and 2D animation. Music/Sounds: The 2002 ABC Entertainment theme (syncing the colour changing part) and extended at the beginning. Availability: Seen on The AstroblastFan5 Movie 9-12, Wario: Fartless, The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes to Brazil, The Alphablocks vs Numberblocks Movie, The Romano Family Quartet Movie, The Story of Yoohoo513 and more. The still variant and the print variant was seen at the end of some films, as it was followed by the still version of the Warner Bros. Pictures logo on some prints. The bylineless variant was seen on Can Pigs Fly? and The Leekspin Movie. The filmed variant appeared on a Slovenian 35mm print of The AstroblastFan5 Movie 10. Editor’s Note: It’s a favourite as many. 8th Logo (2006-2016) Nickname: "What Happened?" Logo: On a white background, we see the AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo (from the previous logo, but the word “PICTURES” is in red). Comet and Red came, saw the logo for about two seconds, and came in the under the logo. The ® symbol/TimeWarner byline fades in. After that, something happens... * The Leekspin Movie 2: A giant, spinning leek destroys the logo and made them run away. * The Overload of alexsacco38: Tag grabs the logo and puts it away, and also grabbed Comet and Red. * The Road Roller: The road roller made Comet and Red ran away. * Whoever Owns It Wins: Comet dances like crazy and Red knocks the logo out. Then, they get so hyperactive! * The Happy Monster Band Movie: Red got the guitar and Comet got the drums. L.O., Bluz, Ink and Frred came in and dance at each other. * Terence’s Life: Comet and Red get squashed by Terence and shakes the whole screen. * Wario: Fartless...AGAIN?!: Wario comes and fart at Comet and Red. They ran away towards Wario. * The AstroblastFan5 Goes to Rome: Comet screams and kicks Red. He destroys the logo as well! * The Memories of The AstroblastFan5 Show: Comet says “This is the story about you and me, Red. It was started 35 years ago when we first started our show.”. Red laughs and Comet says “What are you laughing about? Come on, it’s the memories of our show.”, and then they walk away as the screen slowly fades to black. * Tripledent Gum: The Tripledent Gum song plays and Comet and Red get so angry. Comet says "That's enough with the music! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT NOW!". * TesloComedian: The Movie: The screen suddenly shakes and destroys the logo, making Comet and Red run away. There is a big shadow. The camera zooms out to see the giant Scratch Cat roaring. * A Big Glitch: The logo suddenly glitches and Comet and Red are afraid. * The AstroblastFan5 Superheroes! and The Very Angry Cave Monsters: Red gave Comet a wedgie and screams out of here. * The Happy Tree Friends Movie: Flippy came and chases Comet and Red as he think he’s going to attack them. * The Outside Town: An eagle captures Red and Comet got surprised. * Kicked Out: The screen spins upside down as Comet and Red got confused and they look at themselves. * The AstroblastFan5 Superheroes! and the Giant Tornado of Doom: A tornado suddenly chases Comet and Red. * The Super, Duper, Ultimate, Extreme Space Hoppers!: Comet wears a suit and Red grabs an iPhone, while Comet says “This is getting ridiculous”. Comet got a magic wand and turns back to normal. * Larry’s Silly Song Musical: A microphone came to Red, and he sang a song. Comet covers his ears because Red’s singing is too loud. The logo fades to black as Red is still singing. Comet says “Would you please BE QUIET!” and then he stops singing. * Jeffy Meets The AstroblastFan5 Gang: Jeffy came at Comet and Red. He says “Nice costumes, guys!”, Comet says “These are NOT costumes!”. Then, Jeffy walks away. * A Halloween Secret: A bat flies and got Comet. He screams and runs away! A spider crawled to Red too! Then suddenly, the background turns black and lightning strikes on the screen. * Animal Crackers with Red: A dog chases Comet and Red follows him. Suddenly, an elephant meets Red and he stops following Comet. They look at each other and they’re happy. Next, a monkey came holding the keys. Then, we see a giraffe looking at the logo. * AstroblastFan5: The Fast Comet and the Furious Red: A car drives and stops in this logo. The door opens in the car to see Stella. Comet got surprised and he hugs her. Red goes to the car and drives out, while Stella shrieks because of Comet. After she shrieks, he got a TV and hit Comet right at his face. FX/SFX: Comet and Red coming and seeing the logo, and came in under the logo, the ® symbol/TimeWarner byline fading in, ending gag is variant. Music/Sounds: The last 5 notes 4th logo's music, and then some sound effects for the variants. Availability: Common at many times. First appeared on The Leekspin Movie II. However, some DVD releases would replace the 11th logo instead. A few Vyond Releasers prints would have the Bedland/Vyond/AF5 Studios logo being replaced. Editor’s Note: Some variants are funny and they make you laugh, or some variants to others, well, they make you cry. 9th Logo (2015) Nickname: “Where’s Comet and Red?” Logo: On a black background, we see the company name in yellow. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen at the end of Terence’s Life. A DVD print would cut the logo. Editor’s Note: You know why this is a boring logo? It’s just plain, and no AF5 characters are in this logo. 10th Logo (2016) Logo: On a blue sky background with a grass floor, we see a tree. The camera zooms in to see the characters (Comet, Red, SpongeBob, Saoirse, Stella). Then, the logo from the previous logo fades in on top of the characters. The ® symbol/TimeWarner byline fades in underneath. FX/SFX: The camera zooming in to see the characters, the logo fading in, the ® symbol/TimeWarner byline fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on The AstroblastFan5 Movie 13: Nature Gets On. Editor’s Note: None. 11th Logo (2016-2017 for the early version, 2017-) Nicknames: * Original Version: “Red”, “2017 Red”, “The Current Red”, “He’s Making the Logo” * Early Version: “Comet and Red”, “They’re Making the Logo” Logo: On a gray background, Red comes to think of an idea. He had a plan! So he got the word ”PICTURES”, he got a blue triangle (with a yellow outline and the part from the logo) and he got some letters (from the words which is the part from the logo). He got a button, and it turns the light (also shining). Then, he cheers. This logo also resembles the previous logos. The ® symbol/byline fades in underneath. Bylines: * (2016-2017 (early version)) “A TimeWarner Company” * (2017-) “A WarnerMedia Company” Variants: * On the early version, Comet and Red came here and they think they had an idea. They had a plan! So Red got the word “PICTURES”, Comet got a blue rectangle (with a yellow outline and the part from the logo) and Red got some letters (from the words which is the part from the logo). Comet got a button, and it turns on the light (and also shining). Then, Comet and Red cheers. However, it does seem to be the same as the original one. * Sometimes, there is no byline. * A still variant exists (especially for the early version), including the print logo on the scrolling credits. The variant without Red (or Comet and Red for the early version) exists. * On The AstroblastFan5 Movie 16: The Hijack of the Amonas, clones of Amonas came and attack Red! * On Object Invasion: The Continue, Four replaces Red. * On some GoAnimate prints of The AstroblastFan5 Movie 15, the logo suddenly zooms out on a black background and zooms in into the current Vyond Pictures logo. * On Go Go Gadget Skis: The Movie, Red was replaced by Inspector Gadget. He skis everywhere on this logo! FX/SFX: Red getting the parts, the logo’s light, the ® symbol/byline fading in. For the early version, Comet and Red getting the parts, the logo’s light. Music/Sounds: Sound effects. Music/Sounds Variants: *On a few films, none or the opening theme of the film. * On the still variant, none or the closing theme of the film. However, on Qwirkle: The Looking Good Movie, D!, you can hear the “Looking good, D!” audio on the closing theme. Availability: Depends on the variant: * Extinct. Seen on The AstroblastFan5 Movie 15, The Leekspin Movie 3, The Road Roller 2, The Mr. Men Movie, The Wheels in The Bus Movie, The Mr. Bump Movie, Red Meets Combo Panda, Picture Perfect: An AF5 Story, The AstroblastFan5 Gang vs YouTube Poop, Comet’s Bath, Star Birds and more. * The early version was seen on The AstroblastFan5 Movie 14. * Again, the still variant was seen at the end of the films which follows by the still version of the Warner Bros Pictures logo, and was spotted on The End of mondina18. * The Amonas variant was seen on The AstroblastFan5 Movie 16: The Hijack of the Amonas (but some prints has the original version). * The Four variant was seen on Object Invasion: The Continue. The Vyond Pictures variant was seen on some Vyond prints of The AstroblastFan5 Movie 15 (only for a sneak peek on some Vyond Releasers DVD releases). * It was plastered over the 2nd logo on The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes to New York in 2018 onwards...and is surprisingly available on a 2019 print! Editor’s Note: This is memorable for many people and a favourite as many. AstroblastFan5 Studios Background This was the first subsidiary of AstroblastFan5 Pictures to produce live-action films and live-action/animated-hybrid films. (October 1, 2018-) Nickname: “What Happened?” Logo: Same as the AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo, but there are some differences: Chuck, SpongeBob and Doraemon is in this logo, the AstroblastFan5 logo is silver, Red doesn’t get “PICTURES“, instead, after he cheers, he brings the “STUDIOS” letters, he doesn’t need a button, and it doesn’t turns the light and shines, he gets the red, blue and yellow paint cans and paints the logo to make it become normal. Just like the 8th AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo, something happens: * Instant Indians: SpongeBob gets a knife and made everyone run away. * Lure Fireworks: The logo begins to rain all over, so everyone gets some umbrellas, except Spongebob, he grows bigger because of the water and it covers the screen. * Rickel Loads-E-On The Survival Journey: Chuck grabs the logo, but it smashes the floor because it is too heavy. SpongeBob grabs the “PICTURES” letters to make a stack, and he juggles. Doraemon saw Chuck and Red was feeling confused. Then, Doraemon and Red runs away. * House Wars: Spongebob and Doraemon rides with a horse, Chuck joins too, but not for Red, because wants to play an air guitar. * The AstroblastFan5 Movie: Behind The Scenes: Chuck says “What is this? A bad dream?”, Red says “Quiet, Chuck. You’re getting really annoying!”, and they fight at each other. Spongebob and Doraemon aren’t noticing Red and Chuck. * Lazer Tazers and Caravans: An army of screaming pigeons poop everyone. Then, they scream and run away. The logo fades to the Spyglass Entertainment logo. * Red the Negative: Everyone, except Red, disappears. Red shouts “Chuck? Spongebob? Doraemon?”. The logo fades to the PPYBEN Pictures logo. * House Wars II: Robbie Rotten steals the logo, and they follow him. The LazyTown song “We Are Number One” plays over it. FX/SFX: Same as the AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo, but different. Plus, ending gag is variant. Music/Sounds: Same as the AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo, but it depends on the sound effects for the variants. Availability: It is shown on some movies by the time. First seen on Instant Indians. Editor’s Note: Same as the AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo, and these variants are also fun to watch. Category:Scratch.mit.edu Logos Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Greenytoons Logos Category:Bedland Logos Category:PPYBEN Logos Category:DHX Media Category:WarnerMedia